vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naru
Summary Naru is one of the members of Scavenger (屍喰部隊 (スカベンジャー) Shikuu Butai (Sukabenjā), lit. "Corpse-eating Corps"), a minor Academy City dark side organization working for Nakimoto Rizou, one of the members of the Board of Directors. Naru is a Level 3 Esper, though her combat ability is said to be equivalent to a Level 4. Like the other members of the group, Naru hates teachers and educators. They believe them to be the source of all evil in the city, rationalizing that since the city is like a big school then it's the teachers and educators' fault that they are unable to control it. Thus, they think that by killing them they'll eventually reach the "head teacher" or "principal" of the city. By eliminating that root of evil they think Academy City will become a better place. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-B with paper | 9-B, likely 9-A with excavator Name: Naru Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Level 3 Esper Powers and Abilities: Paper Manipulation through Psychokinesis, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), skilled at hand to hand combat, resistance to poison | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, her suit can freely change its shape for both attacking and dodging, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), and Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities). Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Wall level with paper (Made several paper airplanes that created small explosions, can create darts that pierce Hitokawa Hasami) | Wall level (Physically stronger than Hitokawa Hasami, broke Yomikawa Aiho's combat shield in half, made a crater with a punch, punched through Doppelganger's body), likely Small Building level with excavator (Easily carves the ground and destroys a section of a wall, broke Hasami's dirt shield that could block her normal attacks) Speed: Athlete level with Supersonic reactions (Defended herself from Hasami, used her paper to intercept several bullets shot at her team from the back) | Superhuman (Blitzed Yomikawa Aiho, an expert Anti-Skill member), possibly Subsonic (A bit slower than Hasami, can use boosters to move faster), with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Wall Class, likely Small Building Class with excavator Durability: Athlete level normally, likely Small Building level with paper (Cushioned a throw from Hasami, easily blocks bullets and her iron maiden tanked Yakumaru's liquid thermite reaction) Stamina: At least above average Range: At least tens of meters Standard Equipment: Countless sheets of paper disguised as her clothes and umbrella Intelligence: Likely above average, noted to have the combat skills of a Level 4 Esper, can use paper to recreate complex machinery, but she's somewhat childish Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Naru_Esper_Power.png|Naru's Esper Power Naru_Spiked_Gloves.png|Naru makes spiked gloves Naru_Paper_Spear.png|Naru shoots a paper spear from her bunny suit's arm Naru_Hammer.png|Naru morphs her bunny suit's arm into a spiked hammer Naru_Excavator.png|Naru's Excavator Naru_Paper_Darts.png|Naru surrounds Hasami with paper darts Naru_Plane_Bomb_1.png|Naru's paper planes... Naru_Plane_Bomb_2.png|an their explosion Naru_Paper_Shield.png|Naru shields herself and her team from bullets Naru_Paper_Double.png|Naru traps Doppelganger with a paper double Naru_Cushion.jpg|Naru cushions herself from Hasami's throw Psychokinesis: Naru is a Level 3 Psychokinesis Esper. Her ability allows her to manipulate paper into various forms and shapes, normally carrying a large quantity of paper into battle by disguising it as her clothes and umbrella. The paper she controls has the flexibility of cloth and the strength of hardened alloy. While ranked as a Level 3, her teammates state that when combined with her combat instincts she has the skill of a Level 4. *'Paper Airplanes:' Naru can create several paper airplanes that will explode upon getting close to an enemy. *'Paper Defenses:' Naru can create cushions to soften physical blows or throws. She can also make several paper panels in the air as physical shields, able to easily block bullets. *'Paper Darts:' Naru can create multiple paper darts to skewer an enemy from all directions. *'Paper Spiked Gloves:' Naru can create two spiked gloves to punch the enemy. *'Paper Double:' Naru can create a paper double of a person as bait. If damaged, the paper doll can undo itself and bind the opponent as if it were a steel rope. *'Bunny Suit:' By using all her paper Naru can create a bunny-like suit of armor, though the suit leaves her torso and head uncovered. This suit increases Naru's speed and physical strength. Since it's made of paper, Naru can freely change its shape, such as spreading the paper to cause an enemy attack to fail, shoot her paper darts, create a long spear to pierce the enemy, transform one of her hands into a spiked hammer, create a sword or a shield, elongate her fingers into ropes, etc... **'Excavator:' Upon realizing she couldn't destroy Hasami's dirt defense with her normal attacks, Naru created a large excavator and some boosters on the back of her suit. The boosters propel her forwards as the excavator carves anything in her way. *'Iron Maiden:' As part of Scavengers' combination attack on Accelerator, Naru used all her paper to create an iron-maiden to trap him. This iron maiden was tough enough to not suffer any visible damage from Ya's liquid thermite reaction. Key: Base | Bunny Suit Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Paper Users Category:Brawlers Category:Explosion Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9